ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Barnyard 2
Barnyard 2 is an upcoming 2016 American 3D adventure-comedy family movie from Paramount Animation and Nickelodeon Movies that will release on August 17, 2016. And it's a sequel to Barnyard: The Original Party Animals (2006). Cast * Kevin James as Otis the Cow * Jeff Garcia as Pip the Mouse * Rob Paulsen as Peck the Rooster * Cam Clarke as Freedy the Ferret * Leigh Allyn-Baker as Abby the Cow * Tino Insana as Pig the Pig * Wanda Sykes as Bessy the Cow * Dom Irrera as Duke the Dog * Danny Glover as Miles the Mule * Fred Tatasciore as Farmer Buyer * Maria Bamford as Mrs. Beady * Philip Proctor as Mr. Beady * Earthquake as Root the Rooster * Steve Oedekerk as Snotty Boy * Katie Leigh as Snotty Boy's Friend #2 * Laraine Newman as Snotty Boy's Friend #1 Soundtrack # Party All Night: Performed by Sean Paul feat. Lil Jon # Break It Down: Performed by will.i.am feat. Pitbull # Let's Get This Party Started: Performed by Flo Rida feat. Ne-Yo & T-Pain # Where Are U Now? Edit: Performed by Jack U feat. Justin Bieber # Party Rock Anthem Edit: Performed by LMFAO feat. Lauren Barnett & Goon Rock Lyrics of Party All Night by Sean Paul feat. Lil Jon Lil Jon Hey, hey Yeah, yeah Huh, its time to party Lil Jon, Sean Paul This is motion picture I gonna take this party to a big awesome party Crunk time, hey Sean Paul Baby, can we wanna party all night Cause we love to have some fun thru the party Tell a DJ for to turn this up loud Let's go hyper 2x 1: Sean Paul Hey babe, how are ya Say jah if you wanna dance dance dance Jah did you say jah Yeah we wanna go out some fun, babe Do not mess round at all Just have fun Sean Paul Break 2: Sean Paul Do ya wana take sum shots with me to get drunk Cause party people very turnt up right now like we wana get insanely hyped Cause we got too much frickin sugar So many energy Love to party all time Wat is yo number So I will call u for a good party That we go Yeah Sean Paul Lil Jon Get silly Get fun Get crazy Get buck insane Get turnt up Have some fun Put your hands up Are you ready Take this motherf***er whole another level So we wanna party all day every day Yeah 2x: Sean Paul Let's Get This Party Started by Flo Rida feat. Ne-Yo & T-Pain Ne-Yo We on that party groove Cause babe, we have to get wild Oh yeah So if you wanna get your groove on I don't care We love to dance So, let's get this party started Party rock all day like we wanna go out for fun more now 2x Break 1: Flo Rida Aw wow, babe So crazy Did you have fun at a perfect club Yeah I know you went turnt Like wow, so awesome Turn up on that, babe Just pour more champagne Get lit Tell a DJ to put on club song Cause we so turnt up Like wow We never saw this party before Dance along Yeah Ne-Yo Break 2: T-Pain T-Pain in this party now I bout to turn a music up loud now I'm the one to make them party people to go hyper like matter what Like wow wow wow Bow wow yo yippy yay Flo Rida, Ne-Yo, T-Pizzle in the house again Shimmy yey Do the shomoney dance, babe if you wanna listen to trap music Like so yeah Dancefloor so freaking packed We gonna bout 2 hyped up Like turn up Go Ne-Yo Break 2x: Flo Rida & Ne-Yo Hands up Now turn up Party Flo Rida, Ne-Yo, & T-Pain Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:2016 films Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Digital 3D/IMAX 3D Category:CGI Animated Films Category:CGI Films Category:CGI-animated Category:Back at the Barnyard Category:Nickelodeon Cinematic Universe (film series) Category:2016 Category:Comedy Category:Feature film Category:Children's films Category:Family films Category:Family Category:Paramount Animation films Category:Real-D 3D